Vivido de Brilhantes
by Taillou Ice
Summary: Brilhantes. Será que existe uma palavra tão significante para mim do que esta? Será que está fora à única palavra que consegue resumir a minha vida até agora? Mortes, bebidas, dinheiros, sensual-erótico, mas como diz o velho ditado: "Quem ama a rosa suporta os espinhos."Minha razão de viver é minha ambição há outra razão por trás de tudo.
1. Refletindo o brilho vazio

Capítulo 1 – Refletindo o brilho vazio.

Fazia um clima ensolarado, porém ainda sim muito estranho tanto para minha sensação térmica quanto para minha impressão pessoal. Era normal que eu não estivesse muito adaptada por ser uma garota-morcego mesmo me atirando as ruas a procura de mais "caças" já que era uma caçadora de pedras preciosas, mas desta vez que não estava a procura de jóias... Estava à procura de um lugar, daquele lugar, em que tanto tempo não havia voltado a ver.

Não podia ser nada mais que o Club Rouge. Por incrível que pareça, nem eu tinha entendido o porquê de muito tempo sem freqüentá-lo, a questão mais provável era que a G.U.N havia arrancado grande parte do meu tempo, chegando até a dormir por lá ás vezes. Pousei na frente no antigo bar e pude confirmar minha crença de que não mudou nada. Isso acalmou grande parte da saudade que causava uma estranha pressão dentro de mim.

Entrei no local que pela primeira vista as características que conhecia também não mudaram, não sabia se era normal eu ter a sensação de velho sendo que o lugar insistia contrariar a minha impressão. Enquanto andava eu passava os dedos nas paredes macias e escuras. A primeira coisa que fiz questão que ver era o balcão e as longas prateleiras com diversas bebidas, naquela parede o tom roxo forte de luz iluminava dando um contraste atraente e reconfortante para mim. Sentei-me no banco, assim o velho amigo balconista me recebera, era o modesto Gaspar.

\- Quanto tempo Rouge... – Se aproximava enquanto enxugava a taça de vidro com o pano. Sorriu com doçura, uma das coisas que gosto muito nele, me faz sorrir de volta quando ele faz isso.

\- Oh Gaspar! - Abracei-o mesmo ocupado o balcão incomodava nosso abraço o que me fez interrompê-lo tornando a me sentar. – Não sabe o quão é bom te ver novamente!

\- Que tal um drinque? O de sempre? – Sugeriu já preparando-o.

\- já que já está o fazendo. – Dei um pequeno riso sedutor. – Você sempre sabe à hora certa para me fazer o que me agrada... – Suspirei com profundidade. Ainda sentia aquele peso no peito. Mudando minha expressão para preocupante.

\- O que houve? Parece cansada!

Uma coisa muito marcante nele é que ele é um bom observador, nota com muita facilidade as pessoas e lugares onde passa, era inevitável, mas tirando a isso eu estava realmente mal. Sentia o corpo arder á pressão surgindo uma leve dor de cabeça e para completar falta de ar viera de modo enjoativo. Tomei logo num só gole para aliviar de um jeito imediato, meus olhos estavam quase se fechando, estavam cansados de assistir tudo daquele modo tenso e concentrado por tantas horas.

Os ombros e as asas resolveram protestar com mais vontade caindo, já não conseguia os sustentar. Isto forçou também o rosto não forçar mais a inútil expressão de "Tudo bem!" o gole deu um refresco ao corpo, porém não durou muito tempo, suspirava profundamente, deixando por fim os olhos se fecharem. Fazia esforço para pensar em algo, mas me viera o que tanto me perturbava.

\- Gaspar... Agora eu me pergunto... –Olhei firme. – será que minha vida só era baseada nisso?

-No que? – Perguntou confuso, franzindo as sobrancelhas e deixando a cabeça cair para o lado.

\- Em roubar jóias? – Ele fez uma pausa, se afastou centímetros de mim tentando entender.

\- Você parece que está falando como aquele equidna vermelho que você falava antes? – Estranhou sem pestanejar. – Que quer dizer?

\- Minha vida valeu à pena?

\- Não posso responder isto, apenas você pode! Não sei sobre sua vida completa! – Insinuou rápido, apelando para que não complementasse a pergunta. – Todos os seres de vida inteligente Rouge têm a obrigação de viver, sendo a vida boa ou ruim, rica ou pobre, até mesmo inútil. Se você viveu e já tem algo para contar considere isso uma coisa boa!

Inspirei fundo, o que ele tinha falado era, sem dúvidas, certo. Reanimou-me um pouco, passava com delicadeza meus dedos sobre a taça, traçava-o detalhando a posição dos dedos sobre vidro que delineava todo o formato e no final passava o dedo indicador sobre a boca. Lembrava de um milhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo deu um leve sorriso sedutor... Acho que finalmente tinha encontrado tal resposta.

\- Sabia que aqui eu iria encontrar a resposta! – Exclamei acomodando- me na cadeira juntamente apoiando o braço no balcão.

\- Quem procura acha! E procurar é um dos seus dotes! – Rimos. – Mas por que esta pergunta te assombrou? Tem uma vida tão vazia assim? – Suavizou a voz procurando não errar.

\- Agora eu já nem sei te dizer, entretanto vazia nunca foi. Creio eu que eu me perguntava qual é meu objetivo e o que conquistei com todo este tempo de vida.

\- E então o que conseguiu? Conte tudo. – Olhei-o admirando sua curiosidade.

\- Curioso... –Balbuciei com ironia. – Por que será?

\- Talvez seja porque você está sempre com algo interessante para dizer... Porque não contar agora?

\- Já que quer saber, eu vou contar...


	2. Escavando as profundezas do passado

Quando eu tinha 10 anos eu ainda morava com os meus pais, éramos de classe média baixa na época, mas era o máximo que todos nós podíamos desejar, pois naquele tempo a região onde morávamos tinha enormes propriedades mineradoras muito conhecidas tanto internamente quanto externamente, mas no tempo em que todos esperavam ter alta na extração dela houve uma crise de escassez quase total. Aumentaram os impostos sendo que 89 % da população viviam do trabalho de extrair mesmo que o salário fosse pouco para pagar tudo.

Meus pais eram sós mais duas pessoas cujo viviam disso. Meu pai Roger fazia parte de um dos grupos que escavavam por lá e minha mãe, Núbia, verificava as estatísticas das vendas da matéria prima. Aquela crise fora tão alarmante que começaram a arranjar gente para maltratá-los enquanto trabalhavam. Parecia uma escravidão. Isso durou apenas por uma semana e meia...

Os donos das maiores propriedades um dia se reuniram e tomaram a decisão de procurar os minérios em outro lugar da região ainda não explorada. Convocou todos os operários de todas as cidades para a jornada, incluindo meu pai que decidiu nos levar minha mãe e eu, que era opcional. Viajamos por cinco dias, por sorte conseguimos sobreviver com o pouco que davam para nos suprir, poucos morreram no caminho.

Quando chegamos ao local marcado bombardearam o local como inicio da corrida a procura dos preciosos. Estavam tão desesperados que mandaram até as crianças trabalharem junto de seus pais. Passaram-se horas de trabalho e nada de pedras preciosas, era o fim do expediente do dia onde terminávamos e o inicio do expediente da noite, todos já estavam prontos para troca. Exausta, ainda não era adaptava ao tipo de trabalho, segurei a mãe de meu pai com a tentativa de reconfortá-lo tinha sofrido com os machucados feitos pelos chicotes... Só depois daquilo tinha descoberto que a empresa mineradora era clandestina...

Mamãe chorava ao ver as marcas de chicote nas costas do meu pai enquanto o medicava quando terminou de fazer não saiu mais do quarto, podia entender toda aquela realidade que achava que não conheceria tão cedo. Ficava do lado de fora da tenda observando as estrelas e imaginava que elas nos guiariam até os diamantes, porém me guiaram até o chamado do meu pai. Sentei ao seu lado, uma coisa que ele gostava muito de fazer era mexer no meu cabelo, pois tinha fios bem ondulados e cheios até do início ao fim da cabeça. Isso eu tinha puxado dele.

\- Minha preciosa... – Entreolhamo-nos. – Sabe que vai ficar tudo bem... – Sorria, seu sorriso era tão brilhante e jovem que eu tinha mania de querer comparar seu brilho com o da lua.

\- Você sempre sonhou em trabalhar com brilhantes, mas você sabia que era perigoso não é?

\- Sabia... – Quase mentiu.

\- Principalmente em uma clandestina! – Complementei, surpreendendo-o, fazia uma cara risonha e inconformada, gesticulava tentando explicar.

\- Ah isso é porque não deu! É difícil arranjar outro emprego bom nessa região limitada! – Resmungou feliz. Ele agia tão engraçado quando tentava responder algo. – Bem, falando nisso preciso te ensinar umas coisas...

Ficou muito sério e me levou para um pouco longe da área, disse que o motivo era minha mãe, não queria vê-la traumatizada. Fiquei confusa e com medo do que poderia ser, chegamos perto da fronteira da outra região havia mais pais e filhos por lá... Ensinando as crianças aprenderem a atirar, o olhar de todos era muito sofrido, dei meia volta e acabei me assustando com pistola estendida em minha direção.

\- Desculpe minha preciosa, mas é necessário que aprenda usar isso agora para não sofrer depois.

\- Mas por quê? – O fitava triste. Ele se agachou e suspirou em seguida

\- Filha agora que você sabe que a fábrica é clandestina eu posso te dizer... Não estamos na região onde morávamos, passamos da fronteira. Há boatos de que a máfia deste local descobriu que estamos por aqui e podem vir esta noite tentando tomar o nosso lucro. Enfim, vai ter guerra!

Coração acelerou desesperado, silencioso era meu olhar naquele momento, sabia que aquilo iria acontecer a qualquer momento. Peguei a pistola em postura firme e meu pai se pôs a me ensinar, me posicionou com nossas mãos no gatilho pediu para que fosse forte e segurasse bem a arma, estava nervosa, todavia direta ao alvo distante e o primeiro tiro foi dado... E o segundo... E o terceiro... O quarto e ultimo bala. Todas atingiram em cheio o alvo. Nunca imaginei que ele fosse tão bom nisso.

Respirei fundo destruindo toda a tensão em mim, sentia no sangue tal adrenalina, enfim tinha me acostumado com tudo ao meu redor. O resto ele me deixou atirar sozinha durante duas horas e pouco. Já estava bem treinada.

\- Como eu estou? – Virei para olhá-lo, se mantinha de braços cruzados, porém aparentava estar mais tranqüilo.

\- Muito bem! – Aplaudiu. – Não esperava por isso, você me surpreendeu, mas você precisa saber só mais uma coisa antes da desgraça acontecer. – Ironizou.

\- Mais o que?

\- Rouge... A primeira pessoa que vier você mata! Não pense duas vezes e isso é obrigatório se quiser sobreviver! – Ordenou exigente. Chegou até a repetir para mim.

...

Meia noite em ponto, eu estava deitada, arranjando um jeito de dormir, porém não conseguia, pois meu pai estava escavando novamente. De repente se ouviram inúmeros gritos de alegria, isso só podia ser causado por uma resposta esperançosa. Os pais e filhos correram de volta para a área de mineração. E não é que eu estava certa? Finalmente haviam encontrado ouro e diamante por lá, uma pirâmide delas! Mas este não era a única notícia espalhada! Na mesma hora em que descobriram os minérios a máfia rival invadiu o lugar de modo avassalador.

Um tiro... Apenas um tiro... Foi necessário para começar a guerra toda.

Pulei para fora da cama, arranquei a pistola debaixo do travesseiro e me escondi atrás de um pequeno armário assim que vi sombras de pessoas. Entraram na maloca violentamente, revistavam tudo, quando o estranho se aproximava do meu esconderijo sai e dei um tiro em seu peito, matando-o na hora. Corri para fora da maloca e dei tiro para todos os lados sem pensar, queria achar meu pai naquela baderna, mas era quase impossível com aquela onde de gente correndo que me deixava mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio. Gritava seu nome o mais alto que podia, quase tinha sido atingida por uma bala na cabeça. Silenciei-me. Fui engatinhando.

Para facilitar, entrei num tubo grande de madeira que me levou até o centro da escavação onde meu pai provavelmente estaria E num instante o vi voando com uma metralhadora em ação, atirando em todos a baixo, se passou mais outra chance de ter morrido. Aproveitei para carregar a minha arma e fiz o mesmo que ele. Olhar de cima era possível ver o pessoal pegando uma quantidade de ouro e tentavam fugir. Todos que fizeram não saíram "impunes"...

\- Pai!

\- Filha, o que está fazendo! – Voou me levando até um canto escuro espantado.

\- Vim te procurar, eu não achei a mamãe na tenda!

\- Você não podia ter feito isso! Sabe o quão é perigoso? – Nos abraçamos.

\- Eu sei, mas era o jeito! Um cara quase me matou lá dentro!

\- Vá voado o mais rápido que puder para as saídas!

\- Não dá, a máfia rival fechou todas as saídas! – Exclamei encolhida, quase á chorar. – Pai eu estou com medo...

\- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem! Faça o que fizer só não me procure de novo!Coragem filha lembre-se do que te falei! – Desfez o abraço e saiu à luta pela segunda vez. Sumiu na multidão...

\- Mas pai! – As lágrimas caíram impetuosamente.

\- Quero que saiba que eu só fui para aqui, porque quando visse o diamante, eu ia me sentir perto você mesmo estando longe... Eu te amo demais, minha preciosa! – Saiu de cada olho uma única lágrima e sumiu na multidão.

\- Pai! – Gritei em desespero. Não tinha como vê-lo mais...

Saí voltando a atirar nos que me olhavam, saltei pegando impulso para o vôo, mas três balas perdidas atravessaram minha asa direita e caí de imediato, de preferência, de cara na lama. Levantei- me para ver onde estava, era um lugar vazio e um pouco escuro e ninguém estava ali, notei que era um futuro pátio subterrâneo, as luzes que saíam dos buracos de cima refletiram em algo brilhante. Eram diamantes, ouro e outras pedras de valor.

"Tenho a impressão de que devo levá-los comigo, posso precisar delas se caso conseguir sair daqui!" pensei. Guardei-os na minha calça, blusa, um rubi do umbigo e uns até na boca. Do nada as luzes se ascenderam mostrando um comprido corredor acinzentado, por uns minutos o medo me possuiu. Logo passou. Quando ousei estar de frente a aquela entrada apareceu uma alma, fiquei paralisada, pois essa alma era Roger, meu pai! Ele fazia o gesto para que eu seguisse aquele caminho, não consegui me mexer então ele se aproximou acariciando meus cabelos.

"_Minha preciosa, te chamo assim por que dentre todas as pedras que vi você parecia a mais valiosa, uma esmeralda. Siga este caminho e irá escapar desta zona que te assusta..."_. Era o que ele tinha dito e então ele curou minha asa esquerda e desapareceu novamente.

Saí correndo, duraram minutos, mas finalmente pude-me ver muito longe do lugar. Os meus ombros caíram em relaxamento e o alívio veio em forma de oxigênio puro para mim. Lágrimas também insistiram de sair numa mistura de felicidade e saudade dos meus pais. Continuei meu caminho, pois aquele de onde escapei tinha o final na cidade onde morava, cheguei a minha simples casa e chorei a noite toda...

"_Minha preciosa..."_


	3. Apenas rochas ainda

Minha mãe ainda não tinha voltado para casa, fazia quase uma semana que estava sozinha ali, corria os boatos de que ela tinha sido morta por um dos donos da empresa clandestina. Desde que esse mesmo boato chegou às ruas um velho vizinho meu tomou a guarda na justiça para cuidar de mim, ele era um cão Airedele Terrier, já idoso, de olhos extremamente escuros e usava quase sempre o mesmo tipo de roupa: um casaco de lã verde escuro, uma camisa de cor laranja bem fraquinho, uma boina da mesma cor que a camisa e botas marrons. Todo mundo que o conhecia o chamava de Ted.

Ele era entusiasmado sempre, muito saudável e esportivo para a idade que tinha e era famoso por sua humildade, um grande amigo do meu pai falecido. Bem, numa quinta-feira a economia da região estava de volta à normalidade e reforçaram a proteção contra as invasões de empresas clandestinas. No outro dia acharam os corpos dos meus pais e no mesmo dia fizemos o velório num agreste próximo da cidade. Meu pai confiava muito em Ted e então contei sobre as joias que achei.

Passou-se dois anos que morei lá, já estava perto de fazer 13 anos, Ted queria que fizessem uma grande festa para mim, porém eu preferi realizar apenas um desejo meu desde aquela noite onde aconteceu o tiroteio na busca desesperada pelas joias: meu desejo era trabalhar com joias como meu pai e sair daquela região. Eu ainda tinha as joias daquela noite guardadas, cada uma delas! Sentada na cama os admirava com esplendor, brilhavam como nunca e já fazia horas que fazia isso até que Ted chegou a mim.

– Pelo visto você tem um grande interesse por brilhantes... Puxou ao seu pai! – Riu ao meu lado.

–Sim, gosto. São tão bonitas e luminosas!

– Tem certeza de que você quer sair dessa cidade quando fizer 13 anos?

– Tenho, não vou conseguir conviver mais tanto tempo aqui. Como dizia meu pai, esta região é muito limitada! – Fechei a caixinha e o encarei determinada, então ele sobrepôs sua mão na minha que estava sobre a mesma caixa.

– Você tem ideia para onde vai e como vai viver?

– Ainda não, mas. –Me atropelou.

– Você tem sorte de ter me contado seu sonho tempos antes, então eu já planejei o básico!

– Sério?

– Mas é claro! – Riu. – Não tem como viajar se não planejar tudo antes, certo? Bom, você se lembra das duas irmãs do seu pai?

– A tia Rubí e Rubelita?

– Isso! Ou melhor, o barril e o poste! – Rimos. – Eu já liguei algumas vezes para elas já se preparando para mais uma parceira de quarto! Elas só estão te esperando por lá!

– Mas eu nem sei onde elas moram Ted!

– Não se preocupe você vai saber quando estiver perto do seu aniversário! Mas já vou avisando que se prepare para viagem que vai fazer porque não vai ser pouca coisa!

– Tudo bem se diz...

– Só saiba que qualquer coisa é só voltar para cá! Você vai saber o que fazer no caminho.

Assenti, estava feliz com sua compreensão, faltavam alguns dias para o meu aniversário e eu planejava com ajuda dele sair da cidade ao entardecer, dizia ele que essa altura da tarde tende ser mais fácil para jovens como eu irem sozinhos. Os dias se passaram devagar e aos poucos ia arrumando tudo para ida, sempre dando uma olhada nas pedras.

Fui para a reunião do clube da Luluzinha do meu bairro, na época, tudo era muito bem planejado. Nós falávamos sobre as estatísticas das reuniões mensais, atividades feitas, festinhas e debatíamos sobre que mudanças poderiam fazer para a melhora do clube, sem dúvidas aquilo não era diferente de uma empresa! Mas o verdadeiro objetivo daquela reunião era eu já que seria a última vez que iria me presenciar, era uma homenagem após tudo que passei, primeiro veio á canção dos parabéns depois veio uma pequena festa bem feminina.

Arrumávamos e nos maquiávamos para a minha festa na rua. As risadas eram os alvos frequentes dos papos polêmicos e no final veio a hora da foto! Como na época não existia selfies e câmeras muito tecnológicas nós só tirávamos uma foto por reunião, mas nessa ocasião foi tirado mais que três! Foi pura diversão!

Ao acabar a reunião dava para se notar da janela do clubinho todas as barraquinhas iluminadas como uma noite de festa junina, tudo parecia tão legal então fui correndo para a rua. As crianças não paravam de correr com seus barquinhos ou aviões de papel, homens e mulheres conversavam alegremente, comida com aparência apetitosa e música no ar! Seria a melhor festa de aniversário da minha vida!

Ted me puxou para dançar com o pessoal alguns minutos e depois fui comer uns salgadinhos. Sentada eu via alguns meninos flertando umas das minhas amigas de rua e as chamando para dançar ou ir para algum lugar escondidos, eu apenas me divertia com as reações e por fim voltei a brincar com o eles.

Assim que deu a hora de partir, desci com as malas, me despedi de todos e recebi o endereço da casa das tias Rubi e Rubelita: Rua Madame Colombina III, bairro Arlequim. 215. Iria de ônibus até a única rodoviária da minha cidade. Chegando lá esperei o meu transporte chegar também já de passagem comprada, a mulher do caixa me avisou que teria de ficar esperando nos fundos da terceira linha de ônibus da parte externa, cujo era vazio e um pouco escuro. E as horas se passaram e ia gente indo e voltando de modo monótono e chato que me fez sentir fome de novo.

Quando bateu oito em ponto uma caminhonete velha e enferrujada que tanto esperava entrou na rodoviária, desceu os passageiros maltrapilhos e logo subi eu e os próximos. Assim que me viram me levaram para a parte de trás, todos tinham uma cara ranzinza ou até mesmo assustadora, entretanto era uma viagem, logo iria passar. Durante o caminho estávamos perto de chegar o pedágio de repente aceleraram bruscamente e saíram da pista asfaltada para o de terra cheia de buracos, mas mesmo assim o caminhão não saiu da velocidade misturando todos lá dentro. De trás onde estava fui balançando para frente.

Pela estrada ficamos ao lado de um rio extenso que dava o inicio da subida de serra assim também como se iniciou um temporal pra lá de horrendo, isso me fez até rezar para sair viva da viagem, só não reclamei muito porque foi minha escolha e minha primeira consequência, só tinha que esperar...


	4. Rubi e Rubelita

Chovia violentamente durante o caminho de terra repleta de buracos, raios enormes caiam de hora em hora e a noite custava à passar tanto quanto o tempo que se fazia no local deserto, sentada no canto da caminhonete preferia assistir o tempo do que as pessoas sofridas por dentro me fazendo companhia um tanto esquisita. Todos enrolados em seus mantos contra o frio que o vento trazia, as caras pálidas, magras e contorcidas malocadas no escuro traziam uma sensação abstrata e seus olhares que vigiavam uns aos outros era uma tristeza torturante, por isso não queria olhar para aquela gente, eles aparentavam ser de outro mundo. Um mundo triste...

Provavelmente alguns eram vítimas da expedição em busca das pedras preciosas procurando uma melhora de vida assim como o resto. Enquanto a caminhonete não parava de balançar eu não parava de calcular como eu chegaria a casa de minhas tias, lendo o endereço em minhas mãos desejava-me sorte para encontrá-las o mais rápido possível até que minha meditação foi quebrada por um aviso de que chegaríamos em uma hora. Não poderia ficar pior que aquilo...

Despachada literalmente da longa viagem, observei ao redor da cidade. Ele tinha um estilo semelhamte ao inglês, havia estradas de paralelepípedos, postes com lampiões e sobrados ingleses, porém juntamente de uma arte bem cênica de Moulin Rouge em boa parte de cada ponto que passava, uma forma do lugar dar ênfase à si mesmo. O tempo havia se acalmado, mas a chuva continuava forte. Tive a sorte de como era logo de cara um lugar agitado a noite eu consegui ter uma boa ajuda para me localizar até as tias.

Com toda a ajuda que tive cheguei em um beco iluminado por neons de uma boate e fui andando, no meio da rua surgiram escadas externas de um sobrado de três ou quatro andares que pelo visto estava recém-reformada, olhei para cima e fechei os olhos, então gotas de água relaxaram meus olhos dormentes e limparam meu rosto empoeirado. De repente um susto foi me dado quando ouvi resmungos femininos em um dos andares da escada.

– Sua tonta! Pare de dormir e vigie os arredores, a nossa sobrinha pode vir à qualquer momento! - Disse uma mocega alta e magricela, tinha uma voz arrogante, que deu um tapa na cabeça de uma outra mocega obesa e baixa.

– Ai! Olha só quem diz! Você também estava dormindo que eu vi! – Imitou a outra, esta já havia uma voz mais suave de quem fala pelo nariz.

– Você nem deveria estar aqui em cima e sim na entrada do beco, ou melhor, na entrada da cidade! Será que você só sabe comer e rebolar essa bunda gorda por aí?

– Você que deveria! Eu que tive que chantagear o patrão de tudo quanto é jeito pra arranjarmos uma folga para pegá-la, eu quase tive que me matar por isso! A única que não faz nada aqui é você! – A gorda empurrou a outra já frustrada e assim começou o perrengue entre elas com tapas e puxões de cabelo.

– Ei, vocês duas aí! – Gritei. – Qual é o nome dessa rua? – Provoquei o fim da briga, as duas me estranharam fazendo uma careta de leve.

– Rua Madame Colombina III, bairro Arlequim. – Respondeu a alta. Só naquela hora eu tive certeza de que cheguei ao meu destino!

– Tias?

Elas já estavam inclinadíssimas na beirada tentando me identificar, mas só agora elas reconheceram que era a sobrinha que tanto aguardavam. Desceram correndo as escadas como duas trapalhadas entregando uma sombrinha à mim, fui até o penúltimo andar onde era a casa delas e logo me acomodei com um belo banho enquanto elas preparam um jantar para mim, um espaguete à bolonhesa. Assim que me serviram elas tentavam ser mais úteis possíveis, mas de 5 em 5 minutos estavam discutindo por causa de uma simples escolha do que iam fazer, a comida era deliciosa e a casa apresentável com sua mistura de bege e azul claro, com os cômodos com detalhes da antiguidade européia, as velas acesas contribuíam no estilo da casa.

Tia Rubelita era a alta e magricela, pelos brancos assim como todos da família do meu pai, porém sua pele era a mais morena da família. Tinha olhos castanhos, cara fina e comprida mostrando discretamente as rugas da maior idade, cabelos curtos, nariz empinado igual sua irmã e tinha uma compostura imperativa e muito elegante. Ela também tem o mau hábito de fumar e na maioria das vezes tende parecer arrogante.

Já a tia Rubi que era a gorda(, todavia possuia boas curvas) e baixa tinha olhos vermelhos como vinho e a pele branca. Seu rosto redondo tinha em destaque seus lábios rosados e volumosos, cabelos medianos e encaracolados e tinha um comportamento meio desengonçado, mas delicado e otimista de ser. Seus defeitos eram a lentidão para entender e facilidade para se distrair.

Depois da refeição elas insistiram que desse uma olhada no meu quarto novo, porém eu só fingi analisar porque estava zonza de tão exausta e em seguida apaguei. No outro dia pude ver melhor meu quarto e notei o quão era bonito. As paredes verdes faziam um trio com a cama de madeira e os lençóis vermelhos e ainda tinha uma penteadeira pequena sendo que antes mal a cama eu tinha antes de tudo acontecer, fiquei tão feliz, achava que não podia ganhar coisa melhor! A mesma alegria me fez lembrar do bilhete escrito por Ted para as tias e imediatamente fui entregá-la.

– Bom dia querida! – Entreteu Rubelita ao terminar de colocar o refresco em seu copo.

– Bom dia. Tenho um bilhete para vocês. É do Ted.

– Ted... Já estava na hora. - Fez uma careta, provavelmente vendo tudo do bilhete antes de ler, o que também não seria de bom agrado. – Rubi, bilhete para você! - A outra entrou na cozinha arrancando o papel dela, pegou o óculos e começou a ler fazendo caras e bocas.

– Veja só! Até que para um velho maluco ele finalmente está tendo juízo!

– Não posso acreditar nisso! – Gargalhou sarcástica.

– Então por que não vem você ler o que está aqui? – Se aproximou entregando o papel, em seguida foi me servir.

– Hmm. Que surpresa, pena que tem um porém aí! Aqui no final ele diz: Sinto saudades de suas burradas e espero que continuem como eram, um barril e um poste. Ted. - Parou para respirar. – Esse velho teimoso adora nos irritar! Ele deu sorte de não bater as botas daquela vez que o levamos para boate.

– Não é? – Complementou Rubi.

Nem ousei perguntar o que elas fizeram com ele... Mais tarde tia Rubi teve que conversar comigo e só depois a outra veio, desde então eu descobri uma outra realidade que estava escondida de mim, a sorte é que não era (na minha opinião) tão doloroso quanto a primeira. Elas trabalhavam naquela mesma boate ao lado da casa delas e passavam a noite até a madrugada à trabalhar, não eram garçonetes nem da gerência e sim meretrizes. Elas também faziam algumas apresentações artísticas como vedetes. E tudo com muito esforço para ganhar o pão de cada dia. Mais um motivo para não perguntar o que fizeram com Ted.

Com o passar dos dias a parte de ser vedete me parecia ser fascinante e bem atrativo, ser vedete parecia ser o sonho de toda mulher solteira em todos os pontos mais importantes e conhecidos da cidade e com isso as tias me ensinavam alguns truques de maquiagem ou me traziam algum doce chique. Era justamente nessas horas que pensava sobre dinheiro. Eu achava que elas não deveriam me fazer esses agrados caros, iam gastar dinheiro comigo ainda sim com vários problemas financeiros para dissolver (e ainda insistiam em não aceitar pelo menos uma pedra preciosa que dava para pagar até as contas que nem pensavam em existir), uma das coisas que almejava muito era o fim desse sufoco nomeado impostos.

Aos 14 anos comecei a trabalhar como doméstica em uma casa de uma família classe média alta cujo viviam a se esnobar dos empregados e não assinavam nossas carteiras de trabalho, ninguém da família tinha um pingo de bondade, então o jeito era dependendo do tipo de comentário que nos dava a opção de rebater o xingamento que, para meu auto estima as vezes era até engraçado, era autorgado. Os senhores tinham dois filhos homens que sempre nos oferecia o pagamento, pelo menos não éramos mal pagos, isso chegou a ajudar muito!

O mais novo amava infernizar com seu sarcasmo e armadilhas (Ele já era grande de mais pra isso). O mais velho somente se parecia comportado, mas não passava de um tarado. Em um dia qualquer de trabalho eu estava varrendo o escritório sozinha quando o mais velho adentrou o cômodo meio cambaleante e fechou a porta. Fiquei à observar. Contudo ele veio já resmungando de tudo. Todavia ele não parava de admirar discretamente minhas coxas, eu naquele tempo já tinha um corpo farto para a idade.

– Por acaso não sabe varrer? – Tossiu. – Este escritório está todo empoeirado! Sou alérgico à poeira.

– Senhor, eu comecei a limpar esse cômodo agora há pouco. Terá de esperar eu acabar.

– Você acha que eu tenho tempo para esperar por uma mera empregada limpar a casa toda?

– Só veio a mim e a cozinheira hoje Senhor. – Logo avisei e ele suspirou em resposta começando a ficar esbranquiçado e com a respiração acelerada.

– O senhor está bem? Quer um copo de água?

– A alergia está atacando! Me traga o remédio!

– Onde fica o remédio?

– Bem aqui mesmo! - Assim o ato se concluiu sem hesitar. O homem me agarrou apertando meus seios contra seu rosto e logo após foi dedilhando a mão direita até repousar em meu bumbum. – Bem melhor agora...

Como se não bastasse ainda veio o mais novo caçoar ao flagrar a cena. Tudo parou na justiça e depois de tanto debate ainda fiquei em desvantagem, então a cozinheira veio em minha defesa com um advogado pondo em mãos do juiz todos os casos de assédio que ele cometeu, porém não adiantou e estaria prestes a ser condenada a prisão por calúnia e desrespeito a autoridade por estar nervosa diante do juiz! Algumas horas depois disso eu, minhas tias e a minha colega de trabalho nos reunimos em casa para ver o que poderíamos fazer.

– Com certeza ele chantageou o juiz para que estivesse o apoiando nesse caso! – Começou tia Rubelita.

– Nem mesmo com os crimes dele desenterrados ajudaram a tirar todo o poder! Só pode ser chantagem mesmo! - Disse a cozinheira já adulterada. – Aquele homem tem de pagar pelo que fez, mas parece que não tem jeito!

– O único jeito que nós temos é usar as mesmas armas do inimigo. – Concluiu depois de sua primeira tragada.

– Como se nós tivéssemos o dobro do dinheiro dele! Nós não temos dinheiro nem para pagar a um táxi para ir até a esquina perto deles! – Rubi resmungou.

– A arma não é precisamente o dinheiro e sim chantagear com que uma pessoa como ele gosta. Ele pode gostar de dinheiro assim como deve gostar de uma mulher charmosa... Tirando a gordura extra. – Todas olharam para Rubi, que se surpreendera com a ideia.

– Você só está dizendo isto apenas porque ele é gordo como eu! Por que não vai no meu lugar dar uma amostra de agrado?

– Porque vocês ficam fofos juntos, sem mencionar que o juiz só tinha olhos conectados aos seus. Mas tão pouco adianta reclamar já que trabalha com esse tipo de coisa, não adianta fingir que se constrange! – Deu sua segunda tragada. – Caso encerrado.

– Espero que tudo dê certo. - Terminei indo embora com as tias, olhando para trás.

Um ou dois dias antes de irmos para justiça Rubi seguiu o juiz até sua casa e o seduziu em encontros coincidentes até que no dia da acusação final a reviravolta aconteceu apesar de ele não transparecer, acusando meu chefe a ponto de virar obrigação pagar os crimes em regime fechado por tempo suficiente. Após o evento encerrado tia Rubi passou o resto do dia com o juiz, eles haviam combinado uma noite de amor juntos, ela me parecia feliz junto dele. Depois que descobriu que Rubi era prostituta, ele supostamente devia estar um pouco decepcionado e pararam de se encontrar, mas depois de quase uma semana por ele voltou a se encontrar com ela e a pediu em namoro. A resposta já era óbvia que sim. Eram um casal adorável!

Na casa onde trabalhava nunca tinha visto o irmão mais novo tão sério em todo o tempo que já trabalhei para ele, porém apesar de tudo escondia uma aparência decepcionada. Ele por fim assinou as nossas carteiras de trabalho e uns tempos depois que continuei a trabalhar por lá ele se tornou sério e rígido, mas educadíssimo, o que chegava a deixar todos assustados, pois já não era o mesmo homem (a mudança foi tão drástica que o deixou até mais atraente e bonito)! Estava planejando pedir minha demissão para entrar em algo melhor. Não parava de estudar sobre o que aconteceu.

_Tanto minha tia quanto o mais novo que ficou no nosso comando escondiam suas reações e sentimentos em personalidades diferentes das que eram de verdade, eles tiveram usar isso para sobreviver a uma espécie de má consideração das pessoas em relação à eles mesmos dependendo ou não do ocorrido e de suas ações. É uma forma pessoal de se proteger de um mundo como esse, mas sempre pensando no benefício de se obrigar a erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente para progredir, tomando cuidado com o abuso disso que pode tomar conta de si e até reprimir seus mais sinceros e profundos desejos. Isto é prova de como é difícil viver sem essas proteções, e hoje em dia está mais do que claro que fui apenas mais um usuário disso._


End file.
